Rain Clouds May Pass Me By
by Shadowwolf4
Summary: A girl named Hoshi gets a gift from her dad, and all of a sudden is stuck with yami. and just with her luck, Ryou is her cousin so avoiding bakura is a problemher yami also knows bakura some how.....
1. Hoshi's only momento

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my own soul. -_- I only own the millennium bracelet and Hoshi 

Rain Clouds may Pass me by

Ch1: Rainy Day

a/n: Yugi and friends will show up next ch, so please be patient

_____________________________________________________

Hoshi stared out the window, up at the clouded, rainy sky. Her mom said this was the last time they were moving. Yeah. Now she would to make some friends. Not good. "mom, I'm not that good at making friends…." "don't worry honey, were staying here now, you'll have plenty of time to make friends."

Hoshi resumed her position to the now slightly steamed up window. They have been practally everywhere. Hawaii, England, New York, Russia, you name it. She had to move so much because her father was in the army. The last place they went was Egypt. That is where it happened. The unthinkable happened. Just…. So fast. Her father and his comrades were searching a pyramid, thinking it would be a good hideout for those just-in-case incidents. Then the worst possible thing happened. Hoshi's father slipped into a pitfall trap, and got a serious concussion and died minutes after.

That was about a month ago. Now they were moving back to their old neighborhood where she was born. She didn't really remember it though. After all, they moved when she was only 5.

Hoshi was a average girl, about 16, with long, smooth, amber hair. A pale-Peach complexion, and a pretty much average face. She wore a light blue duster, with a white shirt, black jeans, with a black leather metal studded belt. Her most mysterious feature was her deep, dark Blue eyes that if you looked into them, they just seemed to go on forever into an oblivion. That was probably the _only_ thing that was not average about her. But that was all about to change.

_brrrring…brrring…bring…_ "Hoshi, can you get that?" "sure mom" Hoshi said, running to the phone "hello? This is the Kimiko residence, Hoshi speaking. "Hello" a masculine voice came out of the phone, "May I speak to Lily?" " Shure, one second," Hoshi said putting down the phone. "MOM!" She yelled, "PHONE!" "ok honey I'll be down in a sec." "Ok! I got it" her mother said picking up the phone " Hello? Oh, hi. Really? well, I'll be there in a half a hour." "Well?" Hoshi asked, wondering where her mother was going. "I'm going to the post office. Would you like to come?" "sure!" " then Ok, just let me dry my hair."

Driving home from the post office, Hoshi held a small box, shaking it, trying to guess what was inside. "come on mom! Its my mail, cant I open now?" "fine," Hoshi's mom said, sighing, "just don't make a mess in the car." "Ok!" Hoshi chirped, tearing the package open. What she found was a small bracelet, which was gold colored, and had a small eye of Horus on it. There was also a letter. As Hoshi started to read it, tears came to her eyes. 

(the letter):

Dearest Hoshi,

I miss you so much. Every day I think about you, my little girl forever. I found this today in an old tomb. It reminded me of you . Please take it as a gift, I'll see you in a few days,

Love, Dad

(end of letter)

"he must of wrote it right before he died" Hoshi's mother said, concentrating on the road. Hoshi looked at the little bracelet, and put it on, "well, hello. You seem fine for me." Then Hoshi blacked out.

__________________________________________

a/n: If you want a picture of the bracelet or Hoshi, E mail me and put Hoshi in the subject. (they wont be very good though, cause we only have the paint file :p


	2. cousin, please explain

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing here but us broke people. So don't sue I only wish I owned them. I only own Hoshi and the millennium bracelet.

Rain clouds may pass me by

Ch2:

________________________Hoshi's POV_____________________________________

"that's so weird.." Hoshi thought, walking to school. "I woke up this morning, and my mom said that I forgot how to use the phone." "but I fell asleep in the car." 

All of a sudden a group of kids walked by. There was four boys, one girl. They walked quickly by, and they rounded the corner. Hoshi went strait. She didn't want to bug them. 

When she got to school, she went to her new homeroom. "This is our new student, Hoshi Kamiko. Would you like to tell us a little about your self?" Hoshi blushed. She hated talking in front of people, especially a group . "My name is Hoshi and I have traveled all around the world. Were going to stay here now." Hoshi quickly sat down in her seat. "that was very nice" The teacher said, smiling. "now for math…."

Walking home from school, Hoshi started to think about what she was going to for homework first. "Math.. No, I hate math, Social Studies. Yeah. I'll do that first." As Hoshi walked in the door, she saw her mom looking at her with that I'm-gonna-make-you-go-somewhere look. "Ok mom. Where are we going?" "Well, hun, you might not remember him, but your cousin lives a little down the road. Were going to visit him today, so you better finish you homework. "Yes mom" Hoshi said, trudging up to her room.

They were driving in the car to her long forgotten cousins house. "it sounds like something out of a book" Hoshi muttered to her self, pulling in front of a normal looking house. "Come on Hoshi." her mother said, getting irritated. "We don't want to keep them waiting. "Fine" she sighed, unbuckling her seat belt. they walked into the house. It seemed pretty much normal. Hoshi heard laughing coming from a room. "go on," her mother urged, lightly pushing her into the living room. The laughing stopped as every one looked at her. "Hello Ryou" her mother said to a boy with white hair. "Is your father here?" "He's up stairs" the boy said, pointing to a stair case. Hoshi's mother bent down and whispered in her ear, "now go get acquainted while I go find your uncle. Hoshi blushed as she sat down. "Hi, Ryou," she said sheepishly. "Hello, um what is your name again?" "Hoshi" "These are my friends also" Ryou smiled, "This is Yugi, Triston, Joey and Tea" All of a sudden a large necklace with a large ring came out of his shirt, and started pointing at her. "What on earth is that?"

___________________________Bakura' POV__________________

"A melinum item?" Bakura thought, considering that there was only 7, "was there 8?" Yugi looked at him and nodded. "Hoshi," bakura said looking at her with concern, "are you wearing any jewelry by chance?" Just then, a bracelet on Hoshi's wrist started to glow, and at the same instant, Yami and Yami Bakura came out. Then a girl came out of Hoshi's bracelet as well. She looked like Hoshi, except her eyes, which were sharper." "Y-you!" Bakura exclaimed getting angrier by the moment, confusing everyone including Ryou. "Well well. If it isn't my old friend, _Bakura_" Yami Hoshi sneered, with a slight hint of amusement in her voice. "I thought you were dead" Bakura grumbled, looking at Ryou. "Don't look at me" Ryou said, with a confused look on his face. Hoshi sat there, stunned. "W-what is that!?!" Hoshi was able to studder out, pointing at her yami. "I guess we have lot of explaining to do," Yugi said, inferring to Hoshi, as he lead her out of the room, starting to explain everything. 

________________________________________________

a/n: AUGH! I'm having a terrible time getting to the good parts! Stupid writers block.. Anyway, next time it finally gets exciting, and Y.Hoshi And Y. Bakura somehow know each other. (Its my B-day the 20, just a few days, so PLEASE be nice and review. For my B-day, PLEASE!!!!!!!! (im desprate here) 


End file.
